


Disillusioned

by Laeana



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: (In fact dunno how Leiftan feels), Aengel, Another identity, Ashkore is bitter and sad and I feel bad for him, Ashkore try to deny his feelings, Life is hard, M/M, One-Sided Love surely, attempt of murder, daemon, fight, friends to partners, he miss his old life, not very happy, secret feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Episode 20.Leiftan is strangling him. However, Ashkore cannot resolve himself to hate him.





	Disillusioned

**Author's Note:**

> I'm French so there's certainly some mistakes. I'm sorry for that. Buuuut I hope it will not disrupt your reading !

His two hands were wrapped around his neck. It was by far the most violent conflict they ever had.

 

The sentences dropped by Leiftan almost seemed resonate in the silence who had settled.

 

Everything seemed to have stopped. From the wind to any animals who could live around. There was only the sound of the Aengel tightening his fingers louder and louder and the barely audible choking of Lance.

 

On the middle of this fight for find his oxygen and try to free himself, Ashgore surely let out a laugh.

 

Surely because Leiftan wasn’t really sure to have hear it. Especially that kind of situation weren't funny.

 

As the pressure on his neck was largely relaxed, Lance authorized himself to laugh again. It was something really low, a feeling was present but Leiftan failed to identify it immediately.

 

Besides, he did not have time to think about it because Lance finally managed to break free of his grip. He recuperated quickly his mask and, just before going, he turns back to say a last sentence :

 

"So this was her, the one who counted the most for you ?"

 

Then he disappeared in the shadows.

 

Left alone, Leiftan took a bit of time to analyse the things in hindsight. At first, the attitude of Ashgore was the same as always. Ready at everything for the objective. But this end, those words, that, it was unusual.

 

His laugh, his voice would have almost seemed ... broken?

 

* * *

 

 

Pathetic. Lance was pathetic. It wasn't like he could obtain anything from Leiftan and yet … !

 

Usually, he made sure of being always more or less close from the guard of El, just to know what they were doing. For once, he gave himself a break and sank a little further in the forest.

 

It seemed to him to have difficulty to find his breath. His throat was burning him. He took off his mask. Looking at his reflection in the water, he grimaced.

 

Two hand marks were visible on his neck which was purplish.

 

He bandaged the injury to stop seeing it.

 

His associate and him had always had disagreements but never so violent. No matter when, he was going to have to return to the Daemon if he wanted to finish the plan.

 

Still, it was hurtful.

 

Leiftan and him knew each other for long. He pretended to be dead as soon as he had learned the secret of his existence. The mission had been the perfect moment although he narrowly escaped death.

 

In fact, while everything fell over in his disfavor, Leiftan had been there. In its true form. Lance had not had real explanation on how he had knew what he wanted to do. Like he had saved him but had exposed himself, l'Aengel proposed to him to realize his plan together or he could kill him.

 

There was no possible step backward so he had accepted.

 

What was exactly their relation except for team-mates?

 

Before they were friends. Now collaborators, partners. Even if they had already slept together several times.

 

He missed Miko, he missed Valkyon and if they realized whom he was, he would disappoint them even more. That's why he was better dead. Lance was not anymore, it was Ashgore for them.

 

Despite all, a feeling had insinuated itself in him. Little by little, he'd found the prensence of Leiftan pleasant. He'd fallen for him. How it was shameful for him.

 

The plan first. The only sentence which hung up him to the reality.

 

Everything would go for the best.

 

His feelings were better buried, non-existent, dead somehow like Lance was supposed to be.

 

He didn't authorised himself, as Ashgore, to that kind of emotions. His other him lived normally so he was free to feel what he wanted. He, now, did not have any freedom of feelings and it was better like this.

 

The pain behind this could disappeared if he hid it well. At least, that's what he though. In some ways, that wasn't stupid to tell himself that since the pain wasn't visible, didn't have any physical form.

 

But was it really a good thing to keep it for himself ? To let it break him from inside ?

 

"Oops, I really got him mad this time..."

 

He released another small laughter disillusioned without knowing if he was laughing of Leiftan or himself.

 

 


End file.
